Falling Head Over Heels
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Katie Bell has found out that Marcus Flint cheated on her. She has to either ignore his existance or she will fall head over heels for him once again.


_Falling Head Over Heels_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in the story. They belong to J.K. Rowling._

Sixteen year old Katie Bell walked into the library and found the person she least expected to see there. Marcus sat at a table, bent over a book and a piece of parchment. She watched as he looked at the book before writing something down on the parchment. She turned away as he looked up.

She wasn't about to fall head over heels for a boy who had played her. She supposed that she was just a toy until he found someone else, which he had. She wasn't happy that he was back, like most others, she was mad. She didn't want him there. He had hurt her and didn't even tell her until she showed up for a visit to surprise him.

Turned out she was the one that got hurt. She walked in on him and that Halley girl kissing under the mistletoe. The bad part was he hadn't tried to deny it. He just stood there and watched her leave. Although her tried to talk to her about it, she ignored him. He wasn't worth breaking the rules anymore.

Katie walked down the aisle and ran her finger along the spines of the ancient books. She loved the library because to her opinion it was the most magical place. In the books, characters actually played out the story and there was all the time books putting themselves back on the shelf.

"Did you see the tall, dark, and handsome boy?" Angelina asked in Katie's ear. Katie jumped. She hadn't heard her approach.

"Who wouldn't see him?" Alicia asked. Angelina shrugged. Katie gave the two girls a look.

"Yes, I saw him," she said, sighing. She pulled a book from the shelf and flipped through it.

"Did you talk to him?" Alicia asked eagerly. Katie sighed

"No, I didn't talk to him. He looked busy," she said, getting annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that Wood called practice after supper," Angelina said, giving Katie a sympathetic look before pulling Alicia away. Katie sighed and put the book back on the shelf. She turned and ran smack into a black shirted chest. She looked up and found herself looking at Marcus.

"What?" she asked, pushing past him. He shouldered his bag and followed her.

"We need to talk," he said in a whisper.

"Not now. You looked busy and I have a paper to write."

"Tonight then. We'll meet at our usual," he said.

"We don't have a usual."

"Fine, we'll meet behind the locker rooms," he said and was gone. She sighed and sat down at a table. There was no way she'd get her homework done.

"You should go out with Wood," Alicia said later at supper.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because you two would be perfect together."

"We dated before, remember?" she asked.

"You're in denial. You just don't want to admit that you're still in love with Flint, do you?" Alicia asked.

"When did you become obsessed with boys?"

"Puberty," Angelina said. Alicia smacked her.

"Recently actually, and I'm not obsessed," she said, pouting.

"Changing the subject, want to form a study group to get that stupid paper done?" Angelina asked, taking a bite of her chicken. Alicia shrugged

"I don't care, I need all the help I can get," Alicia said.

"Fine by me," Katie said, glancing across the hall at the Slytherin table where Marcus sat between Malfoy and some other boy she didn't know.

"Think we stand a chance against Slytherin Saturday?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe," Katie said. Angelina shrugged.

"I don't see why not. I mean, Slytherin may be good, but they're not great."

"What is Luna wearing?" Katie asked.

The other two girls turned to see Luna Lovegood walk into the hall wearing a…well, Katie wasn't sure what it was. She thought it was a giant flower, but as she looked closer, she wasn't so sure. It could have been a flower if it wasn't moving and the stems hissed. It was green and red and stood out. Luna walked down the aisle, oblivious to everyone's stares. Angelina reached out and stopped Luna.

"Um, Luna, what is that thing?" she asked.

"A Behelvious Hat," she said like everyone should know what it was. Angelina let go of her arm and exchanged glances with the other two.

"I don't think we want to know," Katie said, trying not to laugh.

Katie slipped out of the castle at midnight and walked down the muddy path that led to the Quidditch locker rooms. She shoved her hands in her pockets and tried to ignore the cold. She looked up at the moon, but didn't see if for the clouds. She sighed and pressed onward.

When she arrived, Marcus was no where in sight. _Great, _she thought,_ he stood me up yet again._ She sighed and leaned against the cold, brick wall. She'd give him five minutes and if he didn't show, then she was walking and never looking back.

Three minutes later, she heard the crunch of gravel. She tensed, sure that it was a teacher. She reached in her robes for her wand, but didn't find it. She mentally hit herself for leaving it in the common room. She knew better than to leave without it.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked, rounding the corner. She sighed in relief.

"Oddly, I'm glad to see you," she said. He stared at her before shaking his head and leaning on the wall next to her.

"Look, I'm just going to cut to the point."

"Don't, I already know what you're going to say. We can still be friends and all of that crap. Just tell me one thing, why did you do it?" she asked, looking into his green eyes.

"Donno and probably never will," he said, sighing.

"You cheat on me and you don't even know why?"

"Halley's religious, Katie, she takes the holidays and traditions seriously. So, I kissed her under the mistletoe, that's what you do," he said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"You didn't have to kiss her on the lips!"

"You know how she is," he said.

"No, I don't," she said. He turned so he faced her.

"She's not as persuasive as you are," he whispered and pulled her to him. She found herself falling for him. She tilted her head upward and was kissing him just like they used to and she half expected her dad to come and yell at him to get off his daughter. When they broke apart, she backed away and smiled.

"I love you, Marcus Keith Flint," she said, looking him in the eye.


End file.
